


Prompt: “No, I’m serious. Stop it right now or I won’t give you the last cookie.” + bellarke

by lost_n_stereo



Series: Bellarke Prompt Fills/Drabbles 2017 [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Single Parent AU, Teacher!Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_n_stereo/pseuds/lost_n_stereo
Summary: Instead of attempting to put the kid’s shoes on for the fifth time she starts to tickle him, surprise attack style, and picks him up, tucking his shoes into her purse and carrying him out the door.“Mama, no!” Tucker squirms, trying to get out of her arms, and she rolls her eyes.“I’m much bigger than you buddy,” she says with a laugh as she straps him into his car seat. Once he’s all ready to go she’s able to just slip his shoes on.Why in the hell didn’t I just do this to begin with?“Because mommy’s a dumb dumb,” she answers to herself out loud and Tucker squeals with laughter.“Dumb dumb! Mommy’s a dumb dumb!”“Jesus Chr…Christmas! Jesus was born on Christmas, Tuck. That’s what I was going to say. Let’s go to school!”single parent/teacher au





	

There are times when being a parent is great.

Your child’s first word, first steps. When they grab your finger in their tiny hand and smile at you for absolutely no reason. These are just a few of the amazing things that you get to experience as a parent.

But sometimes, it fucking sucks.

Like today, when she’s almost running late for work and her son would rather slam two toy trucks together than get his shoes on.

“Tucker, can you please help me get your shoes on?” she coos at her three year old, who’s currently sitting on the floor of her bedroom surrounded by toys.

“No!”

Clarke closes her eyes, trying like hell not to lose her cool, but it’s his first day at his new daycare and they should have been there twenty minutes ago. 

Instead of attempting to put the kid’s shoes on for the fifth time she starts to tickle him, surprise attack style, and picks him up, tucking his shoes into her purse and carrying him out the door.

“Mama, no!” Tucker squirms, trying to get out of her arms, and she rolls her eyes.

“I’m much bigger than you buddy,” she says with a laugh as she straps him into his car seat. Once he’s all ready to go she’s able to just slip his shoes on.

_Why in the hell didn’t I just do this to begin with?_

“Because mommy’s a dumb dumb,” she answers to herself out loud and Tucker squeals with laughter.

“Dumb dumb! Mommy’s a dumb dumb!”

“Jesus Chr…Christmas! Jesus was born on Christmas, Tuck. That’s what I was going to say. Let’s go to school!”

Ten minutes later she’s pulling her SUV into the parking lot of Tiny Tots Daycare, rolling her eyes at the cliche name but it comes highly rated from some of the moms from a Facebook group she joined when she moved to town. They all say that Ms. Blake is a great teacher/daycare worker and that it’s more like pre-preschool than a traditional daycare.

“Okay, bud.” Clarke gets him out of his car seat and grabs his little Stormtrooper backpack, throwing it over her shoulder as she makes her way into the brick building.

There’s a receptionist at the front desk who directs her to the “Sunshine Room” also known as the third door on the left so she run-walks down the hallway because she’s so late at this point it’s embarrassing.

She skids to a stop in front of the open door and is about to introduce herself when she sees a tall, very handsome man, kneeling on the floor and going head to head with a five year old.

“Preston, you have to share that toy with Olivia, I have told you this three times now.”

The little boy, Preston, shakes his head and Clarke watches in amusement as his little ginger curls go in every direction. “I don’t want to! I had it first, can’t I just keep it and make Livi get her own toy?”

The man looks at him sternly. “No, I’m serious. Stop it right now or I won’t give you the last cookie.”

Preston sits up straight. “Cookies? We have cookies?”

The man shrugs. “We might. But you’ll never know if you don’t stop being selfish.”

Clarke snickers at his tactic but hey, kids are assholes and sometimes you have to do what you have to do.

She must laugh a little too loudly because the man looks over at her, his warm brown eyes taking in her frazzled appearance and the child currently dangling off her arm like he’s part Chimpanzee.

“Sorry,” she says as she steps in the room. “I think I must be in the wrong place. I’m looking for Ms. Blake’s class?”

“You’re in the right place, she’s out for the day. I’m Bellamy Blake.” He stands up and walks over to her and Tucker and she swears she’s only slightly disappointed that he’s married. But when she looks down at his hand he’s not wearing a wedding band and there’s no tan line. Maybe he’s one of those guys that just doesn’t like jewelry.

“So your wife is the teacher?” 

His eyes narrow a little and then he bursts into laughter. “My wife? No, no she’s my little sister. I’m a teacher over at the high school but we’re on summer break and she’s at a doctor’s appointment.” Clarke’s eyes widen and he holds up his hand. “I’m just full of misdirection, I’m sorry. She’s seven months pregnant.”

“Oh! Okay,” she laughs. “I’m Clarke Griffin, and this is Tucker. He’s a handful.”

Bellamy laughs and takes the backpack from her shoulder. “Hey, Star Wars!” He kneels down to Tucker’s level, which she _loves_. “You like Stormtroopers, Tuck?”

Oh god, she loves that even more. What is it about good looking guys that are great with kids?

Tucker nods but stays silent, holding onto her hand tighter than before and she really hopes that she can get out of here before she’s a million hours late and her boss fires her.

“He‘s not usually this shy,” she says as she bends down. “Hey, love. I have to go to work. Are you going to be okay with Mr. Blake while I’m gone?” She looks over at Bellamy, noticing for the first time that they are both kneeling and their faces are awfully close to each other.

“It’s just Bellamy,” he says softly, more to her than to Tucker and she smiles. He gives her a little grin back but she can see the moment when he registers where they are because he clears his throat and faces her son. “Want to go find something to play with? We’re doing crafts soon.”

Tucker’s eyes brighten at the word crafts, her son is a wiz with a crayon thank you very much, and he runs to a group of kids playing with a big bin of dinosaurs.

“He’s going to fit right in,” Bellamy chuckles. He goes to stand up so she does too. “Pick up is at five, I’m not sure if they told you everything before.”

“They did,” she says. “And I”ll be here at five sharp to pick him up. Thanks again, Bellamy. See you this afternoon.”

She’s almost out the door when he calls her name. When she turns around he’s giving her this gorgeous little smirk that makes her heart speed up.

“Maybe you should come at 5:05. Give the other parents time to pick their kids up.” 

_And give us time alone_ is left unspoken but understood so she nods, even though she’s positive that she’s blushing.

“I can be here at 5:05,” she says. “See you then.” 

She spends all day at work (and she didn’t get fired so go her) thinking about Bellamy. By the time four rolls around she’s ready to get the hell out of here and make tracks for Tiny Tots.

An hour later she’s in the parking lot, watching other parents hurry in and out of the building, eager to get home and make dinner or watch sitcoms. Whatever the hell normal families do on a weeknight.

Five minutes later she’s walking through the door of the Sunshine Room and she grins when she sees Bellamy and Tucker sitting at a table shaped like a flower, putting together a Sesame Street puzzle.

“Hey, buddy!”

Tucker looks up at the sound of her voice and grins his toothy little smile and that right there is a moment that makes parenthood worth it.

It doesn’t hurt that Bellamy gives her a grin to match, a pair of wire rimmed glasses now sitting on his nose, slightly askew.

“So I was going to ask you for coffee,” he says immediately as he gets up and she appreciates the honesty. It’s refreshing that he’s interested in her and doesn’t mind saying it because frankly, the feeling is mutual. “But then I remembered this little guy so what would you say to the McDonald’s play place? Unless you’re one of those vegan, organic moms? Then…I don’t know, somewhere else?”

Clarke laughs out loud, titling her head back and everything. “Definitely not that vegan organic mom. McDonald’s is great. And they have coffee,” she says with a wink and Bellamy nods.

“They do,” he agrees and he grabs Tucker’s backpack off the table and puts it over his shoulder. “After you.”

Tucker claps his hands and chants “Mickey D’s, Mickey D’s!” all the way to the restaurant and Clarke can’t help but smile when she looks in the rear view and sees Bellamy’s Camaro driving behind her.

Today didn’t end up at all how she thought it would but she can’t complain and she doesn’t want to.

Not one little bit.


End file.
